Always Have, Always Will
by skatergirl
Summary: A pre XF-fic.


Title: Always Have, Always Will  
Author: Penny MacKennan  
Feedback: Yes!!!! penny_mackennnan@yahoo.com  
Archieve: Ask first........  
Summary: You ain't getting one  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scully or Mulder. They belong to Chris Carter, FOX, 1013, etc... I'm just playing around with them, hehe. Anyway, I do own Kat and Laura. 

***************  
Always Have, Always Will  
*************** 

4th September, 1978  
Robert E. High School 

Dana Scully was new. It was her first day in school, here in Massachusetts.  
Since she was new and all she didn't know anyone. And she didn't want to get to know anyone either. Cause she knew she had to move soon again. Having a dad in the navy sucked. 

She was currently sitting in the library waiting for her biology partner. He or she was late.  
Suddenly someone knocked on her shoulder. 

"Dana Scully?" A guy voice asked. 

"Yes, thats me." She answered and turned around. Wow, he was a real handsome guy, she thought. 

"I'm Fox Mulder, apparently, I'm your partner in biology." 

"Oh, yeah, you're late." 

"I know, I'm sorry, but I had to take care of something first." 

"Nah, it's okay. So, anyway, Mrs. Anderson said that you'd fill me in with everything." 

"Yeah...." 

2 hours later.... 

"How am I supposed to remember all that?" 

"I don't know, I hardly do. Hey, how about we take a break for today?" 

"You won't hear me say no." 

"Cool, so, do you need a ride home?" 

"No, thanks, I'll walk." 

"Phew." He laughed. 

"What?" 

"I don't really have a car...." 

"Oh, then why did you ask if I wanted a ride?" 

"That I don't know." He was still laughing. 

"Yeah, whatever. I have to go now. I'll see you later. Ciao." 

"Bye." Fox said. 

*************** 

5 months later 

*************** 

Dana and her family still hadn't moved. It looked like they were going to stay there the whole year. She had made some friends, Danielle, Marie and Beth. And Fox of course.  
They had become really great friends in the past five months. And he was a lot like herself, in a way. Dana wasn't someone who had many friends, Fox didn't either.  
No close friends anyway. Dana usually never talked about her past, or about herself. But with Fox it wa different. She felt like she could tell him anything. And he felt the same way. He had told her things no one else knew. Things about his sister. She had been abducted. At least that was what Fox believed. 

"Dana, I think I'm in love with you." Fox just said while they were studying for a test. 

"What?" She asked, not believing what she heard. It was like dream coming through. That he would say that. Those words. She had been in love with him for a while now, but she wasn't going to say anything, cause she knew she wouldn't live here forever and when she left, it would hurt too much. She didn't think she was able to handle it. 

"I said, I think I'm in love with you." 

"Oh......god...." 

"I shouldn't have said it, I knew it." 

"No, no, um, it's just that......." 

"You don't need to say it, you don't feel the same, I know, and now I've ruined our friendship." 

"No, Fox! It's not that, I........I do feel the same way." Dana said quietly. 

"You do?" 

She didn't answer him, she just looked him in his eyes. And then it happened.  
He leaned towards her and she towards him, and they kissed. 

*************** 

2 months later 

*************** 

Dana cried. She had just found out that they had to move again. Tomorrow.  
The worst things was that Fox was on vacation with his grandparents. She wouldn't be able to tell him in person, she was devastated. All she could do was leave a letter in his room. She had already done that. It was already midnight. In a few hours she would be gone. She didn't leave her address to Fox, she had decided that this was the best thing for both of them. A long-distance relationship would never work. 

*************** 

16 years later, 1994 

*************** 

Dana Scully had been assigned a new partner at the FBI, where she now worked.  
She had gone to med. school after high school, but at the end in her last semester, she had felt like this wasn't what she wanted to do. It didn't feel right. So, she had gone to Quantico and now she worked for the FBI. This didn't feel entirely right, but it was the next best thing. She had remember something in her past, something Fox had said, that he wanted to be an FBI agent. That was why she had joined it in the first place.  
She still loved him, it had been 16 years since she last saw him, and it hadn't been a day without her thinking of him. She never thought love could be this strong.  
And now she had found out who her new partner were. Him. Fox.  
She was nervous about their meeting, maybe he didn't remember her? Maybe he hated her for never calling, never writing. Or maybe he had just forgotten her and moved on. Maybe..... 

Stop it, Dana! 

*knock, knock* 

"Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted." A male voice said, his voice. 

"Agent Mulder? I'm Dana Scully, I've been assigned to work with you." 

"Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded. So, who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?" 

Then he don't remember me at all. She thought sadly. 

"Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard a lot about you. 

"Oh, really? I was under the impression... that you were sent to spy on me." 

"If you have any doubts about my qualifications or credentials th..." 

"You're a medical doctor, you teach at the academy. You did your undergraduate degree in physics. Einstein's Twin Paradox: A New Interpretation.  
Dana Scully Senior Thesis. Now that's a credential, rewriting Einstein. 

"Did you bother to read it?" 

"I did. I liked it." 

"It's just that in most of my work, the laws of physics rarely seems to apply. Maybe I can get your medical opinion on this, though." 

And so it continued, he never mentioned anything about his past, and she didn't either.  
What was the point? He didn't remember her. But she remembered. How could she ever forget? The one person she loved more than anything. 

*************** 

A few months later 

*************** 

It was early on Saturday morning and Katherine, her sister's daughter and Laura, Katherine's best friend, were staying at Dana's place over the weekend. They were looking through the girls school (photo) catalog and talking. She had told them about her past with Mulder, she just had to tell someone. She couldn't keep it to herself any longer. And Katherine and Laura kept calling Dana mom or mommie. She thought that was very annoying, but didn't say anything. 

"Hey Kat, someone's at the door, can you open?" 

"Sure, mom." 

"Kat.......quit it." She laughed. 

While Katherine went to open the door, Laura and Dana continued looking through the catalog. 

"Look, mommie, that's me! I look terrible!" Laura laughed. 

"You do not. You look great, Laura. Believe me, you do." 

"No, I don't." 

"Yes, you do, where's Kat?" 

"Um, next page...." 

"Mom, some guy is asking for you." 

"I'll be right there." 

She walked past Katherine who was on her way to the living room. 

"He's a cute guy, too..." She smiled. 

Who could it be? 

"Hey, Scully." 

"Mulder? What are you doing here?" Dana asked suprised. 

"I was just wondering, um, if you maybe wanted to do something. Disneyland maybe... If you can't tell I'm bored outta my mind." He exclaimed. 

"Disneyland? Well, it would've been nice, yeah. I can't though." 

"Can't what, mom?" Laura asked, and laughed. 

"Nothing." 

"Tell us." 

"I was just asking Scully if she wanted to go to Disneyland..." Mulder said. 

"Hey! You can do that, we can go with you?" 

"No." 

Dana did want to go, even though it was Disneyland, she didn't care, it meant spending some time with Fox outside work. But she knew she couldn't. Because when she left Massachusetts all those years ago, she had promised herself to never fall in love again. And even though this was Fox, the love of her life, she couldn't fall in love with him all over again. She would only end up hurt again. 

"But..." 

"No buts, girls, look, if Mulder doesn't mind, you can go with him, but I won't. But I think he has more important things to do than go to Disneyland with you, two." Dana said. 

"No, actually, I don't..." 

"Wait a minute!" Laura said. "This wouldn't be *the* Mulder?" 

"Actually, Laura, it is." Dana said. 

"Oh god! You never told us that you two......." 

"Laura!" 

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, so, we can go to Disneyland with you, Mulder?" 

"Sure." 

"Cool." 

"Scully, you sure you don't want to go?" 

"Um, yeah." 

"Are you really sure?" 

"Yes." 

"But, mom......" 

"Okay, look, this is it! I've had enough. Mulder, I said I can't go, and Katherine and Laura, if you call me mom one more time.......argh." 

"Sorry, Scully." 

"Yeah, we're sorry to, Dana. We didn't mean anything by it, you know that." 

"I know, it's just that.....you know what it is. Remember what I told you guys yesterday, what I promised myself?" 

"Oh." 

"Yeah. Now, go to Disneyland and have fun!" 

"We will." Mulder, Katherine and Laura said. 

*************** 

Three hours later 

*************** 

"This was fun!!!" Laura said smiling. 

"I know!" Katherine said. 

"Yeah, it was. So, do you mind me asking a personal question?" 

"No, go ahead." Katherine said. 

"Are you two sisters?" 

"No, Laura is my best friend." 

"I see, then which one of you is Dana's daughter?" 

Both Katherine and Laura laughed at that. 

"No one is, she's my aunt." Katherine said. 

"But you called her mom..." 

"Yeah, as a joke." 

"Oh, I see." 

"Hey Fox....." Katherine started... 

"How did you know my first name was Fox?" 

"Um, Dana told us." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, so, anyway, I saw some pics of you from high school....and well, you really looked like a fox..." Katherine said and smiled. 

"You mean I'm not one anymore?" 

"Um, sure you are......" 

"Wait a minute....you said pics of me in high school...where did you get them from?" 

"Um, Dana had some." 

"Kat, you really should learn to keep your mouth shut!!!" Laura said. 

"You're confusing me, how can Dana have pics of me in high school?" 

"Um, never mind." 

"No, tell me." 

"Kat! If you tell, Dana is going to be real pissed at you." 

"I know, but, hell, let her be. Fox, do you remember something in particular in your last semester?" 

"Like what?" 

"A girl.........?" 

"Oh god!" Mulder suddenly said. 

"I thought so." 

"It's all coming back now.......I can't believe it." 

"So, you do remember her?" 

"Yeah, I mean, how could I not? She was the love of my life. She still are." 

"I suggest you do something about it." 

*************** 

Meanwhile Dana was looking at pictures of her and Fox in high school. Photos that bringed back memories. Both happy ones and sad ones. She remember the last picture they took together, it was the day before Fox went on vacation. It made her cry. 

*knock knock* 

She went to open the door, expecting Katherine and Laura to be outside.  
They weren't, instead Fox stood there, with ten white roses in his hand.  
That made her cry even more. 

"Don't cry, Dana. I'm sorry I didn't remember you, I'm sorry for everything." 

"Go away." 

"No, Dana, I'm never ever gonna go away. I can't, I love you too much." 

"No, you don't, if you did, you would've remembered me." 

I'm sorry I didn't. But Dana, I never forgot you. I still love you. I always have. I always will." 

"Oh, Fox........" 

"I swear, I never forgot you, I didn't. I just didn't remember you, you look so different than you did back then." 

"I'm sorry..." 

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for." 

"For never calling, for never writing." 

"It's better this way, we both know that long-distance relationships never works out. And we've found each other again. Let's not think about the past, just the future." 

"I love you, Fox." 

"I love you too, Dana." 

*************** 

They had found their way back to each other, after all these years.  
Things would never be the same as before, but they had each other. And they had their love. At least they had that.  
And a long way back............... 

*************** 

The End


End file.
